


The Prime Minister's Lap Cat

by catmanu



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Canadian 21st c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Macdeau, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, and yet again this went in a different direction than planned, handjobs, justin's porn narration is Delicate, these guys just take over, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18512647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catmanu/pseuds/catmanu
Summary: Justin wakes up before Manu, for once.  His hands, and his imagination, begin to wander...





	The Prime Minister's Lap Cat

On the rare occasions he and Manu got to share a bed, Justin never got the honor of waking up first. Manu always had some advantage—sometimes time zones, sometimes just his notorious lack of need for sleep—that meant he was always wide awake when Justin sleepily opened his eyes.

This morning felt different.   Justin woke up warmer than usual.  His little spoon, his Manu, was still in his arms, in virtually the same position they’d fallen asleep in.  He seemed very peaceful in his sleep, Justin thought.  He ran his fingers lightly through the hair on Manu’s chest and listened to his tiny snores.

And that was it, he realized.  Manu almost never looked so soft, so peaceful and protected.  Who’d ever think, from watching him or meeting him, that he could pass out cold in someone’s arms and sleep snuggled up that way all night?  It seemed unreal even now. 

Justin couldn’t help himself and took a quick peek.  Manu was hard in his sleep, not fully hard the way Justin felt _very_ lucky to be familiar with, but hard all the same.  He reached around and touched Manu’s cock gently.  Just touching it, feeling its warmth in his hand, was enough to send what felt like all of the blood in his body racing to pool between his legs.  His hips shifted urgently against Manu, and he wished it were possible to just glide his cock right inside him and fuck him awake.  Instead he began to rub against his ass, trying to go smoothly and slowly, his hand still cupping Manu’s erection.

Manu groaned softly and Justin moved his free arm to scratch him behind the ears.  For some reason, sleeping Manu reminded him of a cat—a soft, spoiled, sleepy cat.   The angle of his arm wasn’t too comfortable, but—it was so fitting for what he was suddenly finding himself thinking about.  He imagined Manu curled up on one of the sunny windowsills in his office in Ottawa, taking in the view of the city, smiling just enough so Justin could see the gap between his teeth.  Unclothed, vulnerable, somehow still powerful, there for Justin to admire whenever he wanted, or to come over and stroke—

Manu was fully hard in his hand now and Justin switched to a firmer grip.  He kept scratching the soft skin behind Manu’s ears, feeling Manu’s smaller body shift and squirm against his.  As great a feeling as it was, he was still frustrated, not quite able to get the friction he wanted just from rubbing his cock against Manu’s ass.  But so often, it felt like he and Manu could read each other’s minds.  Manu spread his legs apart just a bit, enough for Justin to slip between his thighs and begin to thrust into the warmth.  Manu was slightly sweaty there, and Justin recalled a line from an article.  “ _The man does not perspire.”_

Well, _that_ wasn’t true.  Justin made him perspire, felt him perspire.  And often.

“Oh, Manu, Manu…” he whispered, imagining it again, Manu draped over some of the old stuffy office furniture that had probably been there since Canada was founded, on display for everyone, the most valuable thing in the building by far.  And he’d be always hard, ready for Justin to touch and kiss and suck on.  “My sweet kitten.” 

Now was when Manu would twist out of his arms, give him one of those _stares_ , and ask, “What was _that?_ ”  He was ready for Manu to laugh at him, make him blush, maybe call _him_ a kitten.  You never knew with Manu.  But you really _did_ never know with Manu, because nothing happened at all.  Nothing happened but Manu curling his hand around Justin’s, squeezing it tighter and groaning softly again, his heels hammering against Justin’s feet as he moved with Justin’s thrusts.  Maybe it was because he was still mostly asleep.  Or maybe—this must have been it—it was because he’d said once that he liked to be dehumanized.  What could be more dehumanizing than being called a kitten?

Justin felt pretty brave.  “So, I’m imagining you as a sweet little pet,” he continued.  “Like a rich lady with a lap dog, but with a Manu.  You could lay on me at all my meetings.  I’d stroke you behind the ears just like this…I’d pet your soft hair, I’d…”  Manu’s thighs clenched around his cock, gripping him tighter and making him moan despite himself. 

“This needs more detail,” Manu gasped, finally talking.  _Here it comes_ … “What am I wearing?”

“Uhhh—you’re pretty obviously naked right now.”

“You are something else.  What am I wearing in your story?  Without detail it’s…it’s lacking.  I can’t be your lap Manu _vaguely."_  

“Umm, I—”  Justin felt hesitant to say he’d imagined him nude.  “What’s most exciting for you?”

“If your aim here is to dehumanize me—” _I got it right!  Dehumanization!_  “—then I shouldn’t have any clothes on at all.”

Justin grinned.  “That’s actually what I was thinking.”

“I can imagine that.  Have you planned for the rest?  Don’t you know how hard I’d be if you kept me curled up on your lap all day?”

“I’m hoping you’d be… _very_.” 

“It’s going to be painful for lap Manu.  You’ll have to make it up to him.” 

“Will I?”

“You will. I know you, and I’ll know you even better once I take on this role, right?  You’re going to want to bend me over.”

Somehow Manu had taken charge of this, because Manu was like that, but the way they were jerking him off together, Manu’s hand still squeezing his own, and the way Justin’s hips had found a perfect, ecstatic rhythm, made him almost not mind.  No—not _almost._ He didn’t mind at all.  Because he was like that.

“No.  Finally you’re wrong about something.  You’re my sweet little lap kitten, that means you stay on my _lap_.  I’ll sit down in a chair, and you’ll sit down on—you’ll sit down on—”  He let his head nestle against Manu’s neck.  It was getting so hard to think, and he wanted to last so he could keep holding Manu against him, enjoying this strange morning and his stranger thoughts.  They hadn’t showered after sucking each other off last night.  Cuddling up together had been too tempting.  So Manu still smelled faintly of his cologne, cologne with the finest glaze of sweat.  It was intoxicating, unforgettable.  

“Manu,” he cried out, “my sweet kitten, do you have enough details now?  I’m so—I’m so _close_ —!”

And he _was_ , but surprisingly, it was Manu who came first, right then and there, shooting into Justin’s fist, humming and gasping for air in his arms.

“Oh, Manu, I _love_ you,” Justin wailed.  He was never more unselfconscious than in these moments with Manu.

“Hold on.  Stop.  Let’s finish this right, okay, Justin?”  Manu’s voice was weak, but he was still—he was still—somehow in control.  He wiggled out of Justin’s arms.  “Sit up.  You’ll want to lean against the wall.’

“What are—”

“Shouldn’t I be in your lap?”  Manu winked, or something like it.  Justin could barely focus.  He pulled himself upright and then pulled Manu onto his lap.  Manu wrapped his legs and arms around his back, making it so easy for Justin to nestle against his neck again and sniff at him, and began to move his hips in little circles, rubbing his cock against Justin’s painfully hard one once, twice, th—

“Did I just _pass out_?” he found himself asking, his whole body drooping against Manu, relaxing.  It was hard to breathe.

“No, you didn’t _pass out_ , Justin.”  Manu lightly swatted him on the back.  “You just made an unholy mess of the both of us.”

 “My bad.”

“Isn’t it illegal for Canadians to make insincere apologies?”

Now it was Justin’s turn to swat him.  “Hey.  The Prime Minister’s lap cat doesn’t talk back.”

“I’m sure that’s true.  But the Prime Minister’s lap cat is gone.  He wasn’t invited to the NATO summit.  I hear the French president was, though.”

Justin wrapped his arms so tightly around Manu’s back that he felt something in it pop.  “Nnnnoooo.  I don’t believe it.” 

“Have you seen him?  I hear he needs a shower.  Badly.  And if you try to take one with him, you won’t be able to sneak back to your room early enough to avoid suspicion.  He knows from experience.” 

Justin grabbed Manu’s hands and stared into his blue eyes.  His typical expressions weren’t what anyone would call _soft_.

“I love you, lap Manu.”

And Manu smirked, but softly. 

“Don’t get into that habit or I’ll come up with something even more dehumanizing to call you.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Well, maybe tonight we can revisit.  I’ll add it to our official NATO agenda.” 

Justin sighed and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  “You’re…you’re incredible.”

“I think we both are.”

That line kept Justin warm as he made his way down the hotel hallway.  Probably warmer than any cat could.   

**Author's Note:**

> I am...so sorry. But also not.
> 
> i have a fan insta now! [Follow me there](https://www.instagram.com/emmanuyell/) for content related to these lovelies.


End file.
